An OutLaw Thanksgiving
by Zailus
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner at Starwind and Hawking. Hilarity sort of ensues.


The sun overhead grew weary; its time in the sky nearing its end. Life inside Starwind and Hawking, however, had never been more bustling.

"Quit it Gene! That's my leg! I'm the one who cooked it so I get dibs!" Jim was stretched across the table, struggling to reclaim the last turkey leg.

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even have it to begin with. So fair's fair." Gene kept Jim at bay with one outstretched arm and with the other he began to ferociously devour the turkey leg.

Jim slumped back into his seat, his arms crossed and face stern. "It's not like you help out or anything. All you ever do is go out to the bar. I'm the one that has to go out and do all the grunt work."

Gene waved the turkey leg in the air and shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, but someone has to work PR."

Jim's eyebrows narrowed, he was obviously not amused. "Well then make Aisha do it."

Aisha, who had been furiously shoveling food into her mouth, looked up, her ear twitching. "Meow?"

Gene smirked and leaned over towards Melphina, putting his arm around her. "Mel knows how hard I work around here. Tell 'em Mel!"

"Well I… Jim does have a point Gene… You have been going out a lot." Melphina turned to Gene timidly and continued her sentence. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you helped out around here more."

"Bah." Gene put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair, smirking at the ceiling. "You guys need to lighten up. 'Bout the only person around here that gets me is Suzuka." Gene leaned back in and looked around. "Where is she anyways?"

Jim swallowed a mouthful of turkey. "She said she had some running around to do. I didn't think she'd be out this late though."

Aisha leaned forward and quickly began to refill her plate with mound upon mound of food. "Maybe it's a _job_. Suzu was acting weird today."

Gene shifted his gaze to the window, dusk was rapidly approaching. "A job, huh? Well, she is called _Twilight _Suzuka after all so I guess she'll be out late."

Melphina rose from her seat and began to collect the dirty plates. "Well I hope she'll be alright."

Jim leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. If there's anyone that can take care of themselves, it's her—unlike someone I know."

Gene stood up and stretched, scoffing at the remark. "When have I ever let you down Jim?"

Jim's eyes turned to his hands as he began to count on them. Before he could finish, Gene started off towards his room. "Where are _you _going?"

Gene turned his head slightly and waved. "I'm gunna go take a nap."

Jim stomped on the ground and motioned with his arms in protest. "You could at least help with the dishes Gene!"

The red haired outlaw continued walking forward and waved one last time. "I'd just be getting in the way, besides; you and Mel can handle it."

Jim let out an audible 'grr' and stomped off towards the kitchen. As Gene entered his room he could immediately sense a presence—someone was in the room with him… Watching him. Their penetrating gaze, although not seen, would have sent shivers down any regular man's spine, but not Gene's. He stood there, defiantly smirking, as if to welcome any challenge that this intruder might bring. Suddenly, there were footsteps behind him, Gene spun around. It was Jim.

"Hey Gene, I forgot to ask you about something. I— " Before he could finish, Gene had cut him off with the motion of his hand.

"Not now Jim." Gene continued to scan the room cautiously. His young partner could sense his tenseness and began scanning the room himself. As the moonlight shone through the window, the two stood motionless. After what felt like an eternity a murky shadow in a corner of the room suddenly darted towards them. Like a cat pouncing on its stalked prey, the figure dashed through the moonlight, much too fast to allow any time for reaction.

Within a second, the figure had bolted past them. With the figure had come a strong wind, while it seemed as if the brunt of the attack was intended for Gene, Jim was almost knocked back by the air which followed it. He suddenly felt something land on his head, covering his eyes. He feverishly pawed at it, trying to tear the mystery material off. Once successful, he stared down at it in his hands. It appeared to be cloth of some sort. It was heavily tattered. Jim's attention turned back to his partner, who was to his surprise, completely naked.

"You're so kinky." Gene turned towards the figure, with a wide smirk on his face. The shadow approached them, nearing the revealing moonlight. It was Suzuka, with her wooden sword held firmly in her hand.

Jim's eye twitched and he shifted his attention back down at the heart patterned cloth which he still had in his hand. Faster than Suzuka's attack Jim realized what he possessed and hurled it to the floor. "Gross!" The now scarred for life boy turned his back on his naked comrade and began running out the door. "You guys make me sick!"

"If I had wanted to, Gene Starwind, I could have killed you." Suzuka set her sword down and slowly approached her target.

"And yet here I am, naked." Gene grinned and leaned up against the wall, more to show off his 'little outlaw' than to look cool.

Suzuka slowly began to undo her sash and pressed up against Gene, her lips gently caressing his mouth. After a brief, passionate kiss, Gene looked at her and smirked.

"Well, I know what _I'm_ thankful for."


End file.
